Just Another Ball
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Ichigo is a noble who sees balls as nothing more than boring affairs, but will an impromptu ball at the Kuchiki residence change all of that? One-shot. IchiRuki. Rate K for some suggestive humor.


**Yare, yare. I don't know what it is, but I haven't had the same amount of inspiration that I did in the past, for fanfiction at least. I'm writing more of my own original works, so that's good at least. But this idea popped in my head yesterday. It's like Eminem said, "seize the moment, cuz we consider these moments golden."**

**Now onto the story.**

_Just Another Ball_

"IIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO!" Ishiin Kurosaki yelled as he plummeted through the air, down towards his sleeping song; or so he thought. Before he knew what had hit him, his son's foot was lodged deeply in his gut, and he was launched backwards into the wall.

"Ha! I have trained you well, my son! To be able to successfully trick into thinking you were asleep is no small task." His son, Ichigo Kurosaki, just stared groggily back at him.

"I _was_ asleep. You're just getting slow in your old age, goat face."

"Such cruel words! Masaki, how could we have raised such a disrespectful delinquent of a boy?" Ishiin cried, running down the stairs. Ichigo just rolled his eyes, and fell face first back onto his pillow. He grinned into his pillow as he felt soft fingers being run through his bright orange hair.

"Morning mom," Ichigo mumbled into his pillow.

"Now Ichigo, what have I told you about beating up your father?" Masaki Kurosaki asked rhetorically.

"I'll stop beating him up when he stops trying to be my alarm clock," Ichigo responded, turning his head to look up at his mother.

"Well then, maybe you should try to get anew alarm clock, like a girl or something." Ichigo shot a scowl to his mother.

No matter who it was, everyone in his family was always trying to get Ichigo to hook up with someone. Ichigo couldn't really blame them, though. He was the first-born son in the noble Kurosaki family of Karakura. They had been around just as long as the Kuchiki's, and his father, Ishiin, was the patriarch. It was expected that Ichigo would have been betrothed by now, but he wasn't. Ichigo didn't want to marry for political reasons; he wanted to find someone he actually cared for, even if he didn't have the luxury of finding his soul mate. Even so, Ichigo was afraid that he was running out of time. He was fifteen, by the time he turned eighteen, he would be forced to marry someone. It would probably be the girl from the Inoue family. Everyone had always said that they belonged together because their hair was the same unusual color. Her name was Orihime, and Ichigo thought she was nice enough, but she was just kind of… air headed. _Whatever_, Ichigo thought; _I still have three more years to figure this out_.

Ichigo got out of his bed, and looked out his window. Unlike the other noble houses, the Kurosaki's stayed within a reasonable distance of the town of Karakura. From where he was, Ichigo could overlook the entire town. It always set him at ease to see everything from a distance. It sounded corny, but when everything looked so small, so did his romantic problems. Flexing his arms, Ichigo got dressed and headed downstairs. He walked down to the usual scene. His mother, father, and one of his sisters were all at the dining room table waiting on breakfast to be served.

"Is Yuzu in the kitchen again?" Ichigo asked.

"Is she ever not?" Ichigo's little sister Karin asked. Ichigo's had two younger sisters: Karin and Yuzu. They may have been twins, but they couldn't have been more different. Karin was more like Ichigo. She was rough around the edges, short with her words, but still cared deep down. Yuzu, on the other, was like an open book of affection. She was always spending time in the kitchen with the head chef, a girl named Momo Hinamori. Momo said that Yuzu was the best cook in the world for a girl her age.

"Karin, why don't you try to cook something for us sometime?" Masaki asked sweetly.

"No way, mom. I'd probably just burn it anyway."

"My daughter fail at something she tried? Impossible!" Ishiin yelled. "Karin, I'm sure if you believe in yourself, you can become the best chef in the world!"

"No," Karin deadpanned.

"Okay," Ishiin whimpered. He quickly regained his composure as gazed over his papers, though.

The Kurosaki's were in charge of all of the medical business in Karakura. Years ago, Ishiin's great-grandfather, a man named Kaien, had united all of the doctors in Karakura into one guild of sorts. Eventually, the Kurosaki's just became the head of the guild. Everyone also said the Ichigo was the spitting image of Kaien when he had been young. This only put more pressure on Ichigo, because everyone was expecting great things out of him. Although Ichigo wouldn't talk about it, he had been secretly studying medicine on his own, and randomly apprenticing different doctors in Karakura. Ichigo had to say, Karakura had many great doctors, but they were also so bizarre, especially the guy called Kurotsuchi.

"Oh, Ichigo, there's something I forgot to mention this morning," Ishiin began, not looking up from his papers.

"Maybe you would have if you wasted time attacking me."

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, we have been invited to a ball at the Kuchiki residence, and I told Byakuya that the entire family would be attending." Ichigo sighed.

"All right, fine. When is it?"

"Tonight."

"What?!" Ichigo, Karin, and the now present Yuzu yelled in unison. Yuzu nearly dropped the tray of food she was still carrying.

"Is there a problem?" Ishiin asked innocently.

"I think it would have been best to tell them a little sooner, dear." Masaki answered, giggling at her children.

"Oh well. It can't be helped now."

"I have to go start getting ready!" Yuzu screamed as she turned towards her room.

"But what about breakfast?" Masaki asked.

"No time –" Yuzu was cut off when Ichigo picked her up from behind. He threw her over his shoulder and dropped her in her seat at the table.

"Yuzu, you cooked this, and you deserve to eat it."

"But –"

"No 'buts.' You're not going to a ball on an empty stomach. Now eat up, and then you can go get ready. There's plenty of time."

"Ichigo," Yuzu pouted, but he remained stone faced. "Fine." Ichigo gave a faint smile then sat back down beside her. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt like he didn't get enough time with his sisters, so he seized any chance he could to spend time with them. So, the whole family ate breakfast, fought, yelled, laughed, and when they were done, they split up to get ready for the Kuchiki's ball.

XXX

The Kuchiki mansion was overflowing with servants, decorators, and other hired hands trying to get ready for the ball in time. One would think that more time would have been spent in preparation, but the ball had been called on not even a day before now. Why such a sudden event people might ask? The answer was simple: Byakuya Kuchiki wanted it.

Byakuya Kuchiki was a man with a face of stone, and it was rumored that his heart was as well, although, there were those who knew otherwise. One such being was none other than Ishiin Kurosaki, who had been friends with Byakuya since childhood. Another was Hisana Kuchiki, Byakuya's wife of many years. Byakuya had met Hisana when he was no more than a boy. She was a commoner back then, so naturally, any relationship between them had been forbidden by the elders of the Kuchiki clan. However, even as a boy, Byakuya had been shrewd, and as soon as he became the patriarch of the Kuchiki clan, he had married Hisana. Later, he learned that his wife had a sister whom she had been separated from as a child. From that day on, Byakuya had spent massive resources trying to find Hisana's sister, Rukia, and two days before the present Rukia had been found and brought to the Kuchiki mansion. That was the reason for the ball, to welcome the newest member of the Kuchiki clan home.

When Rukia had been brought home, Hisana spent hours just crying with Rukia in her arms. Rukia was dressed in rags, wandering the streets. Apparently she had been homeless for the years that they had been separate. She had stolen to survive, and hidden in the gutters. No one was expecting her to fully adjust so quickly. Nevertheless, Byakuya wanted to introduce her to the world she was now living in. He hoped she could learn to enjoy luxury after having to work everyday, and he also dearly wanted her to make some friends if possible. Byakuya pondered all of these things as he walked up the halls of the Kuchiki mansion towards the room Rukia had been given. He wanted to check on her before the ball to make sure she was all right, but he couldn't let her know that. He'd have to say she wanted her to make sure to uphold the Kuchiki honor. Yes, that sounded good, Byakuya thought as he opened the door, only to stop as he heard a shriek of terror. Byakuya looked up from his thoughts to see Rukia ducking behind her dressing screen.

"N-Nii-sama! What are you doing here?" Rukia yelled.

"I – I just came to check on how you were before the party." _There's goes the cover story_, Byakuya thought. Honestly, how riled up could a little sister make a man.

"Is everything all right?" Hisana asked, coming from behind Byakuya. Observing her surroundings, she quickly found out what was going on. "Oh, Byakuya. You've had a little sister for two days and you've already walked in on her changing. Guess we'll have to teach you to knock," Hisana smiled. Byakuya smirked.

"Sorry, it's just never been a problem before." Byakuya came close to laughing as both Hisana and Rukia began to blush. "Anyway, I apologize, Rukia. It was my mistake."

"Please don't apologize, Nii-sama! It's because of you that I have clothes to change into."

"That's no excuse. I'll remember to knock from now on. Now unless there's something you need, I'll be going."

With that, the patriarch of the Kuchiki family walked away, trying to hide his deep embarrassment.

XXX

"Jeez," Ichigo muttered. "Every time we come here it's always the same routine. Rub elbows with snobs, boring chit-chat, and not enough food."

"Now Ichigo, the Kuchiki's are our friends, so please be respectful."

"Yes, mom."

"Besides, Ichigo my boy! This time might be different! You might meet a really awesome hot girl!"

"I highly doubt that since the same people have been coming to these parties for the last fifteen years."

"Ichi-nii, if I didn't know better, I'd say you weren't even interested in girls," Karin prodded. Ichigo scowled down at her.

"I'm interested in girls, just not these girls. They're too spoiled."

"I for one hope you do meet one you like, Onii-chan!" Yuzu chimed, skipping along.

"Thanks, Yuzu."

"Don't worry, Ichigo!" Ishiin yelled, throwing an arm around his son. "I know for a fact there will be at least one new girl at the party tonight!"

"Oh really? Who might that be?"

"Hisana Kuchiki's long lost sister of course! Have you heard that she was found recently? This party was called on just for her!"

_So that's why, huh? _Ichigo thought._ If she's adjusted to the Kuchiki life already she's probably just like Byakuya: unbearable._

The Kurosaki family finally reached the door of the Kuchiki mansion. The usual doorman for these events, a guy named Renji Abarai, was at his normal post.

"What's up pineapple head?" Ichigo asked, throwing a fist bump up to Renji. Ichigo called him this because his bright, red hair looked like a pineapple.

"Not much strawberry. How you been?"

"Fine. Keeping busy around town, you know?"

"I'll bet. How was the meeting with Kurotsuchi?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Ichigo groaned, turning pale from the memory.

"Sounds about right."

"Changing the subject, how's the action in there tonight?"

"Same thing as usual. Bunch of dried up old men trying to marry off their daughters like they're selling a house or something."

"Disgusting."

"Yep."

There was an awkward silence before Renji started talking again.

"Hey, by the way, I guess you heard about Rukia?"

"Who?"

"Hisana Kuchiki's sister."

"Oh yeah. I heard they found her, and that's what the party is all about."

"Exactly. I heard she's actually gonna be in there tonight, so keep an eye out," Renji winked at Ichigo. Ichigo just sighed.

"Will do."

The rest of his family had long since left Ichigo behind, so he meandered his way into the Kuchiki ballroom. He looked around to see if anything interesting was going on. Maybe he'd get lucky and get to break up a drunken fight or something. Unfortunately, the first thing that Ichigo noticed was none other than Byakuya Kuchiki walking up to him. Ichigo straightened up his posture.

"Byakuya-sama."

"Kurosaki."

"Another magnificent party, as usual."

"Indeed. Though I suspect you would rather spend your time in the company of the doorman."

"Perhaps, but etiquette dictates that I remain as future patriarch of my family."

"Yes it does. I assume there won't be any trouble tonight?"

"All I can promise is not to start anything. Anyone who starts something with me will get what they deserve. I will not allow my honor to be insulted."

"Of course you won't. Please enjoy the party, Kurosaki."

"Thank you, Kuchiki-sama."

_Ugh. I wonder how many hours of torture tonight has in store?_

Ichigo had never enjoyed going to balls. He wasn't particularly fond of dancing, though he was told he was good at it, and he hated boring conversations about who married who and whatnot. As such, Ichigo usually resigned himself to the balcony with the occasional trip to the buffet, and seeing as he hadn't eaten since breakfast, Ichigo hit the buffet first. It had the usual stuff: champagne, punch, salad, and other little finger foods. What Ichigo wouldn't give to walk up and see a table covered in steaks. But he had to work with what was there, so he got some champagne, some shrimp, and he left for the balcony.

"Hello my old friend," Ichigo said, not even bothering to look.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo's eyes shot open at the sound of another voice, and what he saw almost made him stutter in his steps. Before him was a girl he hadn't seen before. She had raven black hair that traced the line of her chin, skin as pale as the moon behind her, and she was wearing a bright, red dress that seemed to flow around her. Ichigo stared at her for a moment. To be more exact, he was staring at her eyes. They were a deep shade of purple like he had never seen before. They were almost like amethysts. Ichigo snapped out of it when he realized that she was still waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, I was actually talking to the balcony."

"The balcony?" The girl raised an eyebrow. _How unladylike_, Ichigo smirked in his mind.

"Yeah. I always come out to this balcony during Kuchiki balls to avoid… conversation."

"Really? We have something in common then."

"Do we? I don't recall seeing you out here before, so can you really say the same?"

"I guess I could since this is the first Kuchiki ball I've been to."

"The first, eh?"

"Mhm."

"Well then, welcome to the balcony club," Ichigo held up his champagne glass. The girl gave a faint smile, and their glasses met.

"Cheers," she responded sarcastically.

They both took a sip out of their glasses. Afterwards, an awkward silence loomed in the air. Ichigo felt an urge to break it, but his new acquaintance beat him to the chase.

"So aren't you going to propose to me?" Ichigo nearly spit out his champagne.

"W-What?"

"I asked if you were going to propose to me. Every other man our age has tonight, so I figured you would too."

"Sorry, but I'm really just here to avoid conversation." The girl blinked, and then turned away. Ichigo thought he detected a slight blush. Then it clicked.

"You're Rukia Kuchiki, aren't you?" The girl turned to him, as if dumbfounded.

"You didn't know?"

"Sorry. I'm not an expert at keeping up with the times."

"If no one told you, how did you figure it out?"

"Well, for starters, you look just like your sister. Also, I can't think of any other girl here that would be swarmed by proposals; suitor's maybe, but not proposals." Rukia gave a short laugh, and then hoisted herself up to sit on the railing of the balcony. _And there goes the most expensive dress at the party_, Ichigo thought.

"Well then, my dear detective," Rukia began kicking out her legs, "tell me what else you've figured out about me."

"You weren't raised noble, that's for sure."

"Is that a problem?"

"Anything but. In fact, it puts you far ahead of any of the other girls in the ballroom. You have free will."

"Go on." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but continued nevertheless.

"You're like me. You hate being surrounded by boring rich people trying to become richer."

"Indeed."

"And last but not least, you do not take after Byakuya in the slightest."

"Mm," at the sound of the muffled words, Ichigo turned to see Rukia with her face full of shrimp, and his plate empty. Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Why you little – you did this just to get a chance at my food didn't you?" Ichigo loomed over Rukia.

"Technically, its Kuchiki food," Rukia rebutted, picking up her champagne glass again.

"Indian giver."

"What did you say?!" Rukia yelled, jumping off the railing and staring up at him. Only now did Ichigo realize how comically short this girl was.

"All I'm saying is you people shouldn't offer guests food if you're just going to take it back, midget." Regret: that what followed Ichigo's words. Suddenly, he felt her little foot drive right up into his shin. Ichigo yelped in pain.

"That's what you get for insulting the Kuchiki's, baka!" Ichigo sighed.

"Fine. I apologize," he said unenthusiastically.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Shooting first and asking questions later, huh?" Rukia glared at him. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki? Oh, you're Ishiin's son right?"

"Unfortunately."

"Your father and my brother are friends then?"

"I guess you could call it that."

"What else would you call it?"

"Byakuya developing a Stockholm syndrome." At this, Rukia burst out laughing. Ichigo had to smile at the sight of a Kuchiki losing control, but he even found himself chuckling a little bit.

"You know Nii-sama then?"

"Nii-sama?" Ichigo asked incredulously. Rukia blushed for a moment, and then yelled.

"Well, he's my brother isn't he? So I call him Nii-sama!"

"No offense. It was just… unexpected to hear Byakuya referred to like that."

"Onii-chan!"

"Ichi-nii!" the yells came in unison. Now it was Ichigo's turn to be embarrassed. Rukia smirked as Ichigo turned to face his sisters.

"Karin, Yuzu, what is it?"

"We brought you a note from dad!" Yuzu answered. Then they both ran back. Ichigo sighed and opened the note.

_To my worthless son,_

_You are hereby required to dance with at least one girl (other than either of you sisters) tonight. If you choose not to comply, and yes I am watching, then you shall be sleeping somewhere that is not the Kurosaki residence tonight. That is all._

_Dad_

_ P.S._

_ I have agreements from the following not to let you spend the night: Renji, Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu, Toshiro, Rangiku, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Byakuya, and Chad._

"Et tu Chad?" Ichigo growled, crumpling up the note.

"What does it say?" Rukia asked innocently.

"Doesn't matter," Ichigo said, dropping the note off of the balcony.

"It seemed important."

"Not really. Just my dad being himself, and it looks like I'll be sleeping outside tonight."

"Y-You can stay here!" Ichigo was a little shocked by the offer, but returned it with a faint smile.

"Sorry, but Byakuya already said no."

"Jeez, what does your dad want you to do so badly that he asked for Byakuya to deny you hospitality."

"Dance… with a girl."

"Dance with one of your sisters."

"Against the rules."

"Mother?"

"Not happening."

"What about the girls at the party? Surely you've danced with at least one of them before."

"I danced with a girl named Senna once. It was a few years ago, and she was a noble from an eastern land. She kind of just dragged me onto the floor, and I didn't want to embarrass her by walking out on her."

"No others?"

"Nope." Ichigo shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit.

"Don't you like dancing?"

"Not really. Not at parties likes these at least. Here, it's like an exhibition. You're just strutting your stuff to the other nobles. It's not about joy at all."

"True. You know what you could do is –"

"Listen, Rukia, I appreciate that you're trying to help, but there's only one girl at this entire party I'd even consider dancing with and that's you, and since you're out here, I'm guessing you don't want to go back in there any more than I do."

"You'd dance with me?" Ichigo turned to see two wide eyes staring up at him, but had to turn away quickly. He fidgeted a bit and swallowed.

"Y-Yeah. So what?"

"So what? You just told a girl you just met that you'd rather dance with her than anyone else you've known for years. That kind of thing is special, you know."

"I guess," Ichigo muttered, still looking away. Why had he said that? He knew he actually meant it, but where did it come from?

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"Mhm?"

"Can I ask why?"

"Why what?" Ichigo asked, turning back to face Rukia.

"Why you would dance with me?" Rukia hands wrapped tightly around each other.

"Baka," Ichigo said, knocking Rukia gently on the head with the back of his fist. "If you hadn't been filling your mouth with my shrimp, you would know already."

The two just smiled at each other, and grabbed the other's hand.

XXX

Masaki laughed as she worked her usual charms that brought so many to regard her. Masaki was one of the fairest ladies in Karakura, and she was constantly convincing the nobles to do charitable works around the city. No matter what it was, if Masaki asked it, it was done. As Masaki made her way back to her husband, who was cavorting with his lifelong friend and partner-in-crime, Kisuke Urahara, she ran into Yoruichi Urahara, her partner-in-crime.

"Masaki-chan, how have you been? Has Ichigo gotten hitched yet?" Yoruichi asked, throwing an arm around Masaki.

"We try everyday, but to no avail," Masaki feigned despair. "Honestly, that boy is as modest as they come. I hardly believe he's his father's son sometimes."

"I know. I could even rile up Bya-kun easier as a child than him. Oh look, here come our husbands."

"Yare, yare. Yoruichi dear, could you possible have been gossiping about us?" Kisuke asked. If Ishiin was eccentric, Kisuke was downright insane.

"Not you, dear. Just talking about little Ichi-kun."

"Speaking of my son, did he get the note?" Ishiin whispered.

"I made sure of it," Kisuke replied in a hushed tone, as if plotting something evil.

"Well done, brother."

"Honey," Masaki started, "you know he'll choose to sleep outside if he has to."

"I know, but –" Before Ishiin could finish his sentence; a look of sheer terror came over his face.

"My goodness Ishiin, what's wrong?" Masaki asked, genuinely worried. Ishiin just lifted an arm and pointed to the center of the room. The three of them turned, and they couldn't believe what they saw. Surely enough, right before their very eyes, Ichigo was dancing with none other than Rukia Kuchiki.

XXX

The crowds had cleared from the center of the room to give Ichigo and Rukia space to dance. Ichigo gently lead Rukia by the hand out to the floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You'll have to lead," Rukia whispered, "I only know the basics."

"Don't worry. We're doing this for fun, not for them," Ichigo gestured to the masses with his head.

Then, slowly but surely, they began to dance. It didn't matter how often Rukia stepped on his foot or missed a step, he was dancing with a girl that he chose, and that was all that mattered. Ichigo gave a smile down at Rukia the likes she had never seen before. Most of the people in Karakura hadn't seen it since Ichigo was a child. They graced through the steps, and at the end, and much to Rukia's surprise, Ichigo dipped her. The crowds went wild, but the two could hear nothing but themselves. As Ichigo brought Rukia back up, her grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Never do that without permission again," Rukia pointed at Ichigo.

"Whatever. I thought you wanted me to lead," Ichigo smirked.

"Baka."

"Midget."

"Carrot top."

"Ouch… We should dance again some time."

"You meant it?"

"Of course."

"Then it's a promise. I think I see Hisana waving me over. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Ichigo walked off of the dance floor, only to be swarmed by family and friends.

"I knew you had it in you, my boy. You've made daddy so proud!"

"Ichigo, I know you're grown up now, but as your mother I want you to be careful with how you treat girls."

"Ichi-kun, you've grown up so much from when I teased you as a kid, but your mother's right. You always have to practice caution when it comes to women."

"What my wife and your mother mean, Ichigo, is always wear a con –"

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence, Kisuke," Ichigo growled. Seriously, it was just a dance. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he noticed everyone backing away. Just then, a shadow came over him, and he turned around to see Byakuya staring down at him.

"Byakuya-sama," Ichigo stammered.

"Who gave you permission to dance with my sister?"

"Your sister did… sir."

"Well, I have news for you, Kurosaki. I –"

"Nii-sama!" Byakuya paused at Rukia's tone. Rukia walked around him to stand at Ichigo's side. "Nii-sama, I know you're being nice to our guest, right?"

"O-Of course, Rukia."

"Then you had best get going and talk to the other guests. Wouldn't want Ichigo starting to think he's more important than the rest of them, would we?"

"Certainly not." With one last stare at Ichigo, Byakuya left.

_Dear god, _Ichigo thought_, this girl controls Byakuya Kuchiki like a puppet. What have I gotten my self into?_

Many more balls were held after that, and Ichigo and Rukia performed many more dances over the years. Eventually, Ichigo did ask Rukia to marry him, and on the day the houses of Kuchiki and Kurosaki were forever intertwined.


End file.
